We propose to enchance the biomedical research capability of the Biology and Chemistry Departments, University of the District of Columbia by continuing or initiating work on seven research projects. Student research training will be an integral part of these projects. The projects are designed to typically accommodate two undergraduates, who are interested in pursuing careers in the biomedical sciences. Research will be conducted under the following headings: (1) The Effect of FD & C Red No. 40 on Prothrombin and Bone Marrow in Rats. (2) The Binding sites of Yeast Invertase, (3) A Morphological and Immunological Study of Schistosomules from Immune and Non-Immune Mice, (4) Cytogenetic Effects of Red Dye No. 40 on White Rats (5) Conformational Studies on Constituents of Nucleic Acids in Solution (6) Sublethal Effects of Cadmium and Copper on Estuarine Molluscs and Factors Affecting Uptake and (7) The Effects of 5-Azacytidine on the Biochemical and Biological Activity of Simian Virus 40.